roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Space
Space is a Fusion element and Superior element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of a light and dark shade of blue Space is quite mana costly but has a high damage output to make up for it, as well as many special effects. It is obtainable by fusing Void and Gravity with 250 Diamonds. In total this costs 2050 diamonds making it the most expensive element yet. Statistics Unlike Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defence or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player opinions: Damage: Very High Defense: Above Average Speed: Slow Specifications: Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum dealing output, achievable by maximum power (100/100) on unprotected players (50/100 defense) *dpp stands for damage per projectile *eff stands for burning effect (per tick), inflicted or conditioned (area burning effect) *a-eff stands for area burning effect (per tick) Damage, dpp(eff | a-eff) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 880, 88dpp 300 7 undefined 350 300 10 undefined 225 250 6 undefined 438 350 10 undefined 588 1000 90 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Spells Asteroid Belt * The user creates asteroids above their head that can be thrown at the location of the cursor that deals 85 damage each * The asteroids act much like Rocks Avalanche and doesn't explode on contact with walls, except that it doesn't freeze you in place. * Asteroid Belt is a Multi-Projectile spell. * Consumes 300 Mana * Fun Fact: The caster can step on these asteroids to reach high destinations without using Transformation Spells (i.e Inertia) and Transportation Spells. Black Hole Orb * The user fires a small orb slow travelling black orb that pulsates with energy and attracts nearby players to it before eventually exploding for 300 damage. If a player that is attracted to the orb hits it, the orb will explode and deal medium damage to everyone near it. * The orb can go through walls, this might be changed later on, but as of now, it goes through them. * Black Hole Orb is a projectile spell. * If the Black Hole Orb ever sticks permanently into a wall or underground, the orb is unable to explode. * Consumes 300 Mana * If nobody hits the orb, then it will not explode. Comet Crash * The user jumps up into the air then proceeds to turn into a small white star, then the user travels a medium distance towards the cursor at a fast pace and smashes the ground, causing an explosion of white lightning and dust. If the move hits an opponent, the opponent takes around 280 damage, also gets stunned and blinded. * Comet Crash is a Travelling Spell/Transportation Spell. * If the user is already in mid-air when using this spell, the user will not jump even higher. *Sometimes, the user won't jump at all, and other times, the user will jump, but won't crash down. This bug may be fixed later. *Consumes 250 Mana Neutron Punch * The user grabs the opponent and creates a small white star in their hand. The user then proceeds to punch the opponent, dealing high damage, causing the opponent to be stunned and get blasted backwards. * Neutron Punch is a Contact spell. Neutron Punch uses slightly more mana than any other contact spell. * Neutron Punch deals around 450 damage. * Neutron Punch has the least range of all contact spells * Consumes 350 Mana * Neutron Punch is at the moment, the Contact Spell that deals the highest damage (Phoenix is just behind) Supernova * Supernova is an Ultimate spell. * The user creates a huge beam from the sky in a small radius. In the small radius, every opponent is dragged towards the user. * Once the ultimate is charged, a huge explosion occurs that can do up to 600 damage, then knocks back and stuns anyone caught in the ultimate. * Consumes 1000 Mana Trivia * Space is arguably one of the slowest elements in the game. * Space is one of 6 superior elements, the other elements are Void, Spectrum, Nightmare, Phoenix, and Reaper * Space is the 3rd Element to be a fusion element and a superior element. * It is the first Element that has a projectile move that has an AoE (Area of Effect) on it. * Space is the second element to not have a close-range spell, next to Earth. * Space's Neutron Punch has the least range yet deals the highest damage. * Space is the first superior element that has returned from Elemental Wars, the second one being Phoenix Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements